


Fireworks

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Hotel Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Staying in a hotel to view the fireworks from the balcony, Logan appreciates his patriotic girlfriend.Post-series, could be post movie. Mentions of MaDi.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Purely me trying out my hand at smut. Just seeing if I can do it and how hot it can be. Happy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans! Thank you for those who are currently serving or have served in our military who continue to keep me safe and sound (and allow me to write smut like this). Have a safe and wonderful holiday!

Veronica looked out on the balcony and smiled at the fireworks. Her head tilted up, her eyes wide, she looked like a child. Logan watched her, hidden in the bathroom doorway. He was caught by the wonder in her face, even though he knew she knew the science of the small explosions shot up into the sky. But, the innocence was still there, still inside her. He debated interrupting the moment, but it was so magical that he couldn't. He stood there, leaning against the door frame as he watched her backlit by the falling colors. She watched the finale, completely enthralled by the drama of the show. Her hands clenched the railing as the last of the burning embers fell into the ocean. 

He pushed off the frame and strolled up behind her. He knew she would hear him coming, only smiling when she looked back at him.

“You missed the whole show.” She pouted a bit, looking disappointed for him.

He chuckled and shook his head. “I didn't miss anything. I caught it all.”

A brow raised on her forehead, creasing her skin just slightly. “You watched them somewhere other than next to me?” She pouted again, this time for her own hurt feelings.

He shook his head, moving towards her. “I didn't watch them. I watched you.” He wrapped his arms around her. “You are more exciting than fireworks.”

She rolled her eyes, but didn't pull away from him. “Logan, that is the stupidest thing you have ever said. Fireworks are built to be exciting. It's their only purpose.” 

He nuzzled into her neck, gently giving her sweet kisses. 

“In fact, they are so exciting that they only do them once a year. I mean, that's pretty exciting.” She continued, exposing her neck to him, but her brain still stuck on defending her passion.

“Fireworks make you more exciting. They light you up like nothing I've ever seen. It's like you solved a mystery and got a large stack of pancakes while riding on a pony.” He chuckled into her hair. 

She blushed and pulled back so she could look at his face. “That's ridiculous. You are mocking me for liking something.” 

He knew better. She wasn't scolding him. She was trying to play the victim and not admit he was right about something. “You liking something as wonderful and patriotic as fireworks is amazing and I would never mock that.” He pulled her close again. “I'm just saying I was appreciating you appreciating them.”

She blushed again, smiling shyly up at him. 

“And seeing you being so patriotic is a huge turn on for this aviator, ma'am.” He spoke with a slight southern accent.

“Oh, really? So, you appreciating me appreciating fireworks is just a ploy to get your own personal fireworks?”

He pushed her back against the railing and grinned down at her. “I should have seduced you while they were still shooting off.” He reached under her shirt, touching her hip. “You cumming while your eyes were wide, that is the stuff of fantasy.” He licked his lips.

She smirked, reaching towards his waistline. “I wouldn't want to be distracted. Both deserve my full attention.” She unzipped his pants open. 

He leaned in and whispered with a hot breath in her ear. “There are children below us. If I make you scream out, they will look up.” 

She sighed and pushed him backwards, into the hotel bedroom. She followed and closed the sliding glass door. “You sure know how to ruin the moment.” 

Logan chuckled and sat on the bed. “Which part exactly ruined it? Calling you out for screaming or mentioning rugrats?”

She glared at him, but it turned into a smirk. “We are supposed to be meeting Dick and Mac in fifteen minutes downstairs.” 

“Like they aren't getting it on right this second? We luckily got a room on the other side of the hotel. I've heard Dick have sex. It's not pretty.” He shivered.

“Well, if the mood wasn't ruined before...” Veronica made a face, crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out.

“Hey, I could use that tongue.” Logan raised a brow. When she looked over, he looked down at his unzipped pants. “You started this.”

“I believe you initiated contact. You attacked my neck, then pushed me against the banister. I'm the one who deserves attention.” She pouted a bit before she turned and walked into the bathroom.

Logan followed quickly, pouncing on her. She barely got to look up at him before his mouth was on hers. He yanked at her shorts, tearing them off her body before he pulled her panties to the side and slipped a finger along her slit. 

She gasped and moaned, clinging to his shirt. She was wet for him, easily expecting him. “Lo...”

He smirked while he cupped her face with his free hand. “How much attention do you deserve, Ronica?” He rubbed his thumb tenderly along her cheek.

Her face flushed and she whimpered, moving her hips to rub against his finger. He slipped the finger upward, pushing into her. She gasped and her breath caught. “More.”

Logan pumped his finger inside her a few times, watching as her eyes darkened. He listened to her breath race hot against his neck. “What do you deserve, Roni?” He was taunting her, making her spell it out for him.

“A good and proper fucking, sailor.” She gritted out as her body tried to get more of him inside her.

He chuckled and removed his finger from her. She whimpered, but he yanked her panties down and turned her around. He pushed her against the door frame of the bathroom and placed her hands in front of her. “Don't move them.”

She turned, her lower half naked and exposed. “Are you ordering me around, Lieutenant?”

Logan leaned in, nibbled on her ear and growled. “Damn right. Got a fucking problem with that?” He spanked her ass quickly, just hard enough to startle her.

Her eyes shot wide open and her bottom lip sucked into her mouth. “No.” She weakly mumbled.

Logan smirked and kissed her neck. “Good. Keep your hands there.” He watched her nod and he reached down to pull his pulsing cock from his pants. He sighed happily at the lack of restrictions for it. He pumped it slow, looking her over. “Fucking hell, Veronica. You are so beautiful.”

“You have all night to look at me, Logan. We have a deadline, remember?” Veronica tilted her head back. 

His body pushed against hers, spooning her. He spoke softly. “They will fucking wait until we are done.” He felt her trembling against him. He reached down and adjusted his cock to her pussy lips. “Want this, Roni?” 

A soft gasp and a nod were his answer. She was wet for him, ready and willing. 

He pushed in slowly. She was so tight and warm. He wanted to slam into her, but this was for her and she liked it slow. She liked to feel every bit of him enter her and fill her. He had to admit to himself that it was rather hot. She got off on control and it took a lot of control to fuck her slow. 

Her fingers clung to the wood as she moaned and let him set the pace. “Yes, Logan.”

With his right hand, he reached under her and lifted her legs up a bit by lifting her lower abdomen. He continued to push all the way inside her, stopping when his balls touched her thighs. She was vibrating with sexual energy, clinging around his cock and claiming him. “Jesus, you feel so good.” He lost his controlling tone as he took the moment to appreciate her. His other hand went to her other hip, lifting her completely off the floor.

Her feet dangled as she was impaled on him. She whimpered and waited. “Please, Logan.”

Logan grinned and pulled out slowly. He pumped into her, slow and steady, feeling her getting wetter. “How fast can you cum for me, Roni?”

She grunted and nodded. “Soon. Keep that up.”

He chuckled. “I have no problem keeping anything up. You know better.” He quickened his speed though, mixing up the rhythm.

Veronica made little grunts and whimper noises, nothing that made a word, but Logan knew he was doing her right. 

“That's right, baby. Cum for me.” He pushed deep into her and pulled out slower.

“Stop talking and fuck me, Logan.” She responded. He saw sweat dripping down her back.

“Quit holding on to the orgasm, Veronica.” He said in the same tone, a smirk on his lips. “I fucking said cum, that means you fucking cum.” He ordered.

She came, almost as soon as he stopped talking. Her pussy rattled against his cock and he struggled to keep himself from exploding inside her. He wanted to give her more. Her moans were hard to ignore though. He felt his balls tensing. Her body trembled for a couple moments before she calmed, panting. Her hands remained on the frame, exactly where he had put them. “Come for me, Logan.” Her breathy command was soft.

“Not yet.” He managed. He lowered her legs, holding her upright until her legs stopped wobbling. He reached up under her shirt and freed her breasts from under her bra. Strong, warm hands cupped them and massaged. He pumped into her, just slightly. “Touch your clit for me.”

“Logan, I'm sure we need to-” She yelped as he pinched her nipple hard. 

“I said, touch your clit for me.” He repeated, chuckling.

She reached down, one hand moving over her stomach down to her pussy. He grabbed it and pushed her middle finger against her clit. He pushed at it and made her rub it slowly in a circular motion. She moaned.

“You're going to cum one more time for me, Roni.” He breathed against the back of her ear. “You are going to touch yourself and I'm barely going to move in you. I want to feel how you cum, like if I wasn't here.” He stopped and listened to her whimper. “Like when you play with yourself while I'm out at sea.”

“Logan...” She moaned and closed her eyes. She moved her hips, trying to get him to push deeper inside her. “Please... fuck me.”

“I just did. Now, I want you to cum for me.” He could tell she liked this, that she was close to climaxing. His balls felt it too. 

“Please.” She pleaded, tilting her head back. A second later, she pushed her whole body back against him. He switched nipples with his upper hand, holding her closer to him. He bent down and kissed her neck before nibbling it gently. 

“Veronica.” He breathed softly on her neck.

That was all the push she needed. A soft breath and she came again. She rubbed herself harder as she came, and Logan moved his hand away to hold her hip as he felt it. He released his load into her, grunting low before he released completely and growled out. He pumped a couple times, before he stepped back and exited her. 

“Holy hell.” He panted.

Veronica wobbled a bit and moved her hand back to the frame to better support herself. “I second that.” She chuckled a bit and turned around slowly. She leaned back and looked up at him. 

“Is this where I start singing that you are my firework?” Logan smirked.

She raised a hand slowly and flipped him off, but was unable to keep a grin off her face. In fact, she hadn't stopped smiling since she turned around. She looked flushed and properly fucked, which gave Logan a sense of pride. Her breasts were still exposed, but she had no shame on showing them off to him. A look downward and he could see his seed sliding down her leg. 

“I just did that.” He winked and pushed off the frame. He turned around and turned on the faucet. He let it get warm before he put a washcloth under the water. He wrung it out and turned off the faucet. Turning back to her, he smiled. “You look so beautiful.”

Veronica blushed a bit and fixed her bra slowly. “I probably looked like I was just fucked up against the door frame.”

“Yup. And beautiful.” He leaned in and kissed her slowly and sweetly. He reached between her legs and cleaned her up. A cocky grin curved his lips as he felt her tremble at his touch. 

She closed her eyes and let out a soft whimper.

“We have plans, remember? You don't have time to be fucked all night.” His voice was smug. He finished cleaning her up and tossed the washcloth into the bathroom. “I'm going to get you some new underwear and shorts, since those look best on the floor in rags, and we'll get going.” He bent over and kissed her cheek.

Veronica let out a soft sigh as she checked the bathroom mirror. She touched up her makeup and hair, but it wasn't too bad from before. Logan came up behind her and held two pieces of clothing. 

“These work?” He looked down, appreciating his view of her perky bare backside before she took the clothes from him and covered it up. “I'm the luckiest guy in the world.”

“Yea?” She smirked in the mirror at him as she adjusted her clothes. 

“Yea.” He leaned down and kissed her head. “I just witnessed Veronica Mars being so remarkably innocent and unbelievably naughty within fifteen minutes of each other. No one else gets to see so many sides of you.” He looked down at her behind and wiggled his brows. “And all of them are amazing.”

She blinked up at him, until he looked at her butt and she rolled her eyes. “It started out like an awesome compliment.” She giggled.

He turned her around and looked down at her. His eyes bounced between looking into hers. “I love you and you loving me back is the biggest compliment you could ever give me.”

She sighed softly and wrapped her arms around his torso. “I do love you.” She reached up and kissed him sweetly. She released him and walked out of the bathroom. Her voice sang softly. “Cause Baby, you're my firework! Come on show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go 'Oh! Oh! Oh!' as you shoot across the sky-y-y-y!”

Logan's face lifted as a grin took it over. God, he loved that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Let me know. Comments and kudos are like freshly baked cookies to me. I like them better than cookies. You can have my cookies if you leave a comment or kudos. 
> 
> as always, feel free to reach out to me on twitter or in an email. Those count too and you get cookies that way too!  
> email: adorkableauthor@gmail.com  
> twitter: @adorkablewriter
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
